My World
by Laisa-chan
Summary: Songfic de My World, do Sr-71. Porque no meu mundo, Aili, existe apenas você.


_Esta é uma songfic baseada na música My World da banda americana Sr-71. Recomendo que escutem ao ler._

_MeruPuri não me pertence e sim a Matsuri Hino, mas estou pensando em sequestrar o Razu pra mim *-*_

_Ok, eu sei que vou ser apedrejada por isso, mas esta é uma songfic AilixRazu. Por favor, leiam antes de pré-conceituarem T.T_

* * *

**My World**

Minha vida já foi normal um dia. A simples vida de um príncipe de Aster, do herdeiro da família Zelothya. Sinto falta desse tempo, onde as coisas eram fáceis.

-

**The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel  
**_O homem mais rápido do mundo, rápido adormecido ao volante_

**Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get, here?**_  
Ninguém quer ficar sozinho, então como cheguei aqui?_

**When I look at you, I see him staring through**_  
Quando eu olho para você, eu o vejo me encarando_

**Awake and a smile, cuz he's been inside of you**_  
Acordado e com um sorriso, porque ele esteve dentro de você_

-

Eu dirigia minha própria vida. Traçava meu próprio caminho, como e quando eu quisesse. Rapidamente, fazia o que me dava vontade. Isso, até ela aparecer, claro.

_Aili._

Eu a odiava no começo. Detestava-a, queria vê-la morta. Ela era descendente da mulher que roubou o poder da minha família, que destruiu minhas chances de governar Aster. Uma traidora. Uma impura. Desmerecedora sequer de conhecer-me. Então, por que? Por que ela não me sai da cabeça?

Ela é casada. Casada com Alam, meu _querido_ priminho de segundo grau. Quando ela pensa em um homem, está pensando nele. Quando ama um homem, está amando à ele. E ele, com todas as forças, corresponde aos sentimentos dela. Claro. Quando a vejo, ele sempre está ao seu lado. Abraçando-a e beijando-a, sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Esse sorriso... De alguma maneira, me irrita. Irrita demais, causando-me uma cólera além do que imaginava ser capaz de sentir.

-

**Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?**_  
Ele é tudo em que você tentou me transformar?_

**Is he everything to you?**_  
Ele é tudo para você?_

_-  
_

Eu deveria ser como ele, não é? Deveria ser como Alam. Simples, desajeitado e meigamente encantador. Espontâneo, animado talvez. Se eu fosse assim... Você me escolheria? Você criaria a possibilidade que jamais teve chances de existir?

Mas não adiantaria, não é? Alam é o escolhido. O homem da sua vida. Ele é tudo para você.

-

**Does he make you high? M****ake you real?**_  
Ele te leva às alturas? Faz-te sentir verdadeira?_

**Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?**_  
Ele faz você chorar? Ele sabe como você se sente?_

**Love is all around you, your universe is full**_  
O amor está todo à sua volta, o seu universo é completo_

**But in my world, there is only you**_  
Mas no meu mundo, existe apenas você_

_-  
_

Você o ama. Posso ver claramente em seus olhos castanhos a imensidão do seu sentimento. Ele te leva às alturas. Ele faz você se sentir verdadeira. Você chora por ele, e choraria quantas vezes mais fossem necessárias. Ele, do mesmo modo, te ama. Não apenas entende, como também retribui o que você sente. Sempre dando-lhe carícias e fazendo-a sorrir, ele te envolve em puro e simples amor. Com o dele, seu universo é completo. Nada lhe falta, nada mais lhe importa. Eu não lhe faria falta. Afinal, por que faria? Você tem o Alam. Se você estiver com ele, estará bem. Você o ama. Você é amada. Você está feliz. Então, por que eu não estou? Por que, tão repentinamente, a odiosa garota que eu deveria matar estava invadindo meus pensamentos de tantas maneiras?

Por que eu estou sentindo isso? Por que há essa dor dentro de mim, se você é apenas uma plebéia traidora?

Simples. Muito simples. Simplesmente porque no meu mundo, Aili, existe apenas você.

-

**I can still find the smell**_  
Eu ainda posso sentir o seu cheiro_

**On my clothes and skin**_  
Nas minhas roupas e na minha pele_

**I can still see your face, when you're sleeping next to him**_  
Eu ainda posso ver seu rosto, quando você está dormindo perto dele_

**Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?**_  
Ele é tudo em que você tentou me transformar?_

**Tell me-**_  
Diga-me_

**Does he make you high? M****ake you real?**_  
Ele te leva às alturas? Faz-te sentir verdadeira?_

**Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?**_  
Ele faz você chorar? Ele sabe como você se sente?_

**Love is all around you, your universe is full**_  
O amor está todo à sua volta, o seu universo é completo_

**But in my world, there is only you**_  
Mas no meu mundo, existe apenas você_

**-**

Lembro-me bem do dia em que tentei me livrar deste sentimento. Sentimento confuso e incerto, que acabara de despertar. Era estranho, porém poderoso. Irritante. Assustador. Dentre todas as maneiras, matá-la era a única que resolveria meu problema. Afinal, era exatamente esse o meu objetivo antes de conhecê-la pessoalmente. Vingar o vergonhoso erro de sua ancestral que tirou os Zelothya do poder. Naquele dia, na praia, eu decidi acabar com tudo. Por acaso, encontrei-a no penhasco. Doce, indefesa, tão perto de mim... Quase perdi o controle diante disso. Eu queria beijá-la, saborear seus lábios tão vermelhos e macios. Hunf. Impossível. Completamente impossível. Reuni novamente minha força de vontade, meu ódio, e lutei contra aquela sensação estranha de culpa. De perda.

Mas, como sempre, ela me surpreendeu. Pulou do penhasco por si própria. Provavelmente, não para salvar sua vida, mas para evitar que eu beijasse o local que era destinado apenas à Alam.

Naquele dia, você estava tão perto de mim... Ainda posso sentir seu cheiro desconcertante em minhas roupas, cravado em minha pele... Enquanto ele, o querido príncipe Alam, pode desfrutar disso em todos os dias da eternidade. Pode dormir com você, amá-la do jeito que merece ser amada. Pode contemplar seu rosto perfeito enquanto dorme, acariciando sua expressão suave. Pode fazê-la feliz como eu nunca poderei.

Por que para você, Aili, Alam é seu tudo.

-

**I've had enough of fears, you let them out**_  
Eu tinha medos o suficiente, você os libertou_

**Now I wrap myself around you**_  
Agora eu me envolvo em torno você_

**Like a blanket full of doubt**_  
Como um cobertor cheio de dúvida_

**The darkness burns, the sunlight stings**_  
A escuridão queima, a luz do sol arde_

**He's your everything**_  
Ele é tudo para você_

**Does he make you high? M****ake you real?**_  
Ele te leva às alturas? Faz-te sentir verdadeira?_

**Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?**_  
Ele faz você chorar? Ele sabe como você se sente?_

**Love is all around you, your universe is full**_  
O amor está todo à sua volta, o seu universo é completo_

**But in my world, there is only you**_  
Mas no meu mundo, existe apenas você_

-

Era estranho. O amor me parecia um sentimento inútil depois da traição de sua ancestral, algo que só servia para atrapalhar. Porém, depois de tudo, eu estava nutrindo esse sentimento. Nutrindo-o pela descendente da traidora.

Era assustador. Sentir aquilo, aquele medo de que algo acontecesse à ela, aquela raiva por vê-la sendo tomada por outro homem, aquele instinto de posse do que nem ao menos foi meu algum dia, aquele desejo imenso de explorar os segredos de seu corpo tão bem moldado.

Mas no fim, ela não me escolheu. Minhas dúvidas, minhas esperanças involuntárias, todas foram trucidadas. Claro. Aili amava Alam. Alam amava Aili. Ela estaria feliz, pelo menos. Era o que importava, não é? Vê-la feliz. Vê-la sorrir.

-

**You make me high! You make me real!**_  
Você me levou às alturas! Você Fez-me sentir verdadeiro!_

**You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel**_  
Você me fez chorar! Agora você sabe como eu me sinto_

**Love is all around you, your universe is full**_  
O amor está todo ao seu redor, o seu universo é completo_

**But in my world, there is only you**_  
Mas no meu mundo, existe apenas você._

-

Mas saiba que eu nunca te esquecerei. Você e seu jeito temperamental, sua personalidade forte, sua meiguice espontânea, sua expressão decidida... Tudo em você. Sua maneira doce e cativante de ser, seus brilhantes olhos castanhos, seus macios cabelos claros, seus lábios avermelhados... E seu sorriso. Mais do que tudo, nunca esquecerei seu sorriso. Aquele lindo repuxar de lábios, exibindo sua carreira de dentes brancos e transbordando sua sinceridade ao fazê-lo. Aquele pequeno ato que iluminava meus sombrios dias, mesmo que você nunca venha a saber.

Você me levou às alturas, Aili. Você me fez perceber meu verdadeiro eu, aceitar o que meu coração estava sentindo. Compreender este sentimento, e entender que ele jamais foi inútil. Você me fez sofrer, sem nunca ter essa intenção.

Talvez você jamais saiba como eu me sinto.

Mas, mesmo que você esteja longe de mim, mesmo que esteja envolta pelos braços de outro homem, mesmo que seja preenchida pelo amor de outro, você estará sempre em meu coração, no âmago de minha alma.

Por que eu te amo, Aili. Você é o meu mundo. E nunca deixará de ser.

**Owari.**

* * *

_Ah vai, até que ficou legalzinha 8)_

_E reviews são tão bonitas *-*_


End file.
